Au plus profond de nous
by Mariannella
Summary: Que ressentons nous au plus profond de nous? plus de suite prévue maintenant qu'elle a disparu. pour comprendre allez voir mes comm's sur ma fic je suis encore en retard


Disclaimer : Sont à moiiiiiiiiii ! (Mouais, rêve pas trop surtout...) T.T

Genre : romance, Univers Alternatif, OS, Yaoi à venir.

Résumé : Que ressentons-nous au plus profond de nous ?

**Je vous en prie, même si vous n'aimez pas le début, continuez, ce n'est pas long. Comme ça, à la fin, vous pourrez me dire ce qui ne va pas.**

**Au plus profond de nous**

**Première partie : WuFei **

_**La Solitude**_

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis né, et j'ai grandi… seul. Toujours seul depuis ma naissance. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'en ai pris l'habitude ; cette habitude que l'on prend sans même s'en rendre compte, cette habitude qui fait maintenant « partie de nous ».

Quand on est seul, on s'habitue à tout, au bien comme au mauvais.

On ne souhaite plus voir quiconque, cela n'intéresse plus, on est indifférent à tout, à tous.

On vit juste pour vivre, pour exister, mais sans aucun but, jamais… On marche toujours droit, toujours seul…

Et un jour on finit par pleurer, on pleure de ne jamais être quelqu'un car quand on est seul, on n'est jamais personne…

Et puis les larmes sèchent et disparaissent, comme les hommes naissent et meurent.

On devient fort avec le temps. On ne parle jamais, mais on pense beaucoup.

Et un jour, on rencontre La personne, celle qui va changer notre vie, La personne qui prendra la place de cette habitude appelée solitude, La personne qui fera « partie de nous ».

Le matin, on se réveille, Elle est là. On se lève, Elle nous aide. On mange, Elle mange avec nous. On sort, Elle nous accompagne. On rentre, Elle reste près de nous. On se couche, Elle se couche avec nous.

Mais voilà, Elle reproduit l'action de ces larmes qui agissent comme l'homme et le lendemain, Elle ne se réveille pas, Elle reste allongée à nos côtés pour l'éternité.

Et on se retrouve une nouvelle fois seul… Mais on a oublié ce qu'était la solitude et on ne peut plus se réadapter. On essaie...en vain…

Alors on décide de La rejoindre, cette personne tant aimée, tant désirée.

ELLE est partie.

On va LA retrouver.

* * *

J'ai vécu seul pendant vingt-deux ans.

Je n'avais pas d'amis, juste des collègues de travail. Mais là encore, je ne leur adressais pas la parole, je n'en avais pas envie… Personne ne se souciait de moi et j'aimais que les choses soient ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas à connaître ma vie, cela ne les regardait pas.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Meiran… Notre déclaration s'est faite très vite.

C'était un samedi matin de printemps. Il faisait beau et la température n'était pas trop élevée. Le matin parfait… Je n'avais pas de travail ce jour-là et comme je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le petit village où j'habitais.

Et c'est là que je la vis… ou plutôt que je la sentis… Je sortais juste de l'immeuble quand elle m'a percuté de plein fouet. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux au sol. M'étant relevé le premier, j'allai l'aider à se relever à son tour, mais en la regardant de plus près, j'ai vu qu'elle tremblait.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? » lui ai-je demandé.

Elle s'est alors tournée vers moi, et a éclaté de rire. Son rire était grave et puissant. Je n'en avais jamais entendu de pareil. Elle s'est excusée, tout en continuant à rire mais un peu moins fort, et m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire de ma journée. J'étais toujours interloqué par son rire – en fait, il me fascinait - alors je lui ai répondu sur un ton bête : « Rien ».

« Rien ! s'est-elle alors indignée, un bel homme comme vous ! »

A ses mots j'ai senti mes joues devenir rouge écrevisse. Elle l'a sûrement remarqué car tout de suite après, elle m'a demandé, sur un ton gêné, si j'avais une petite amie. Je lui ai répondu que non, et, bizarrement, ça a eu l'air de l'apaiser.

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire au revoir et à partir quand elle m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a entraîné vers un bar. « Puisque vous n'avez rien à faire et que moi non plus, je vous invite à prendre un verre ! » Son ton était catégorique. Même si je ne la connaissais pas encore, j'ai senti que pour ma survie personnelle, je ne devais pas refuser. Ainsi donc, je l'ai accompagnée.

Nous avons parlé d'elle, et de moi, pendant environ trois heures. C'était la première fois que je parlais autant avec une même personne.

Je me suis surpris à l'inviter chez moi prendre un café, mais finalement, jamais nous ne l'avons pris.

Arrivés chez moi, elle m'a embrassé. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé, et je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Elle s'est dévêtue et m'a entraîné dans la chambre. J'ai paniqué. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avant (1) mais j'en avais envie, avec elle. Elle m'a déshabillé et c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai compris qu'il faudrait que j'improvise.

Elle s'est allongée sur le lit et m'a entraînée dans sa chute. Je me suis retrouvé sur elle et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle avait dû le remarquer, car tout de suite elle s'est remise à m'embrasser à nouveau. Ses baisers étaient passionnés, chaleureux, doux.

Elle me serait fort, comme si elle croyait que j'allais m'enfuir en courant, ce qui aurait pu être le cas, je pense. Puis elle s'est arrêtée. En la regardant, j'ai vu qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors je me suis laissé tombé à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveillés en même temps. En l'observant, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je tenais à elle.

« Je t'aime » m'a-t-elle murmuré. Sa voix était douce et sincère.

« Ce qui prouve que je t'aime aussi, c'est que je sais que tu le penses vraiment » lui ai-je répondu. Et c'est vrai. Je savais qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je le savais…

Peu après, elle a emménagé chez moi.

Pendant deux belles années, nous avons vécu ensemble, heureux, paisibles, comblés. Pourtant, un matin, alors que je lui apportais son petit déjeuner au lit, elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

Elle ne s'est plus jamais réveillée…

Le médecin m'a dit qu'elle avait le cœur fragile, et qu'elle avait fait une crise cardiaque dans la nuit…

Et moi, je ne me suis aperçu de rien...

Ma peine était inégalable, mais je pensais pouvoir rester seul, à nouveau. J'allais la voir au cimetière, presque tous les jours.

* * *

Cela fait deux mois.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me réhabituer à ma solitude.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me souviens tout cela maintenant… Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime, et je continuerai toujours à l'aimer… Tellement que maintenant je vais la rejoindre. Cette solitude, je ne peux plus la supporter, à présent que j'ai goûté à la douceur d'être aimé…

**A suivre...**

(1) : et oui, notre WuFei est encore un puceau. Mais c'est normal vu sa condition...

Et voilà, c'est fini pour not'e Wuwu. Quatre est à venir. Une review ?

Pour ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de review : laisseeeeez-en, s'il vous plaît, onegaaaaaaiiii ... parce que c'est sympa de dire ce que l'on pense sur une histoire (et même sur tout) et puis ça fait super plaisir pour la personne à qui est destiné le commentaire.

Et comme le dit si bien Tchaye : REGLE D'OR : VOU AVEZ LU, VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !


End file.
